


It All Started When...

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Scratching), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Backstory, F/M, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not A Happy Ending, Poor Adrien, Poor Gabriel, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Self Confidence Issues, This is not meant to be taken as canonically accurate, slight self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: The tale of Gabriel's first meeting of Emilie to the final days leading up to him becoming papillon





	It All Started When...

Gabriel Ageste was one of the most unstable men he knew, at least of his age group.

At the fresh age of 19 and working hard to get a job in art and design, the young man was constantly plagued by fits and anxiety, often spending hours in solitude just to wave off a panic attack brought on by something minor. 

Though he often turned to blame himself for these shortcomings, somewhere deep in his heart he knew his parents were to blame. Mostly absent, any attempts at communication or small talk would likely result in being ignored or possibly struck.

He thanked god he had moved out, being in there was like being in a cage, you can see the way out but it's impossible to reach...

\---

"Gabriel?"

The 15 year old winced from where he was sprawled on the floor with his sketchpad, the shout having startled him and sent his hand jerking, a thick black line now ruining the picture he was drawing. Sighing in defeat, he moved to sit up, ice-blue eyes downcast. "What is it?" he called back tiredly.

"Why the hell have i just received an E-mail saying you weren't present for the last 2 classes?"

Ah. He winced, nails digging grooves into his palms. School felt like a waste, a dreg on his energy and good will. They droned like robots constantly about arithmetic and colour theory, and the white-blonde would be sat half asleep at the back, having known all of this information already and just wanting to leave the class to spend his time more productively.

Not to mention he hated socialization and the teens at his school. While most had the common sense to just leave him be, the occasional outlier would try and strike up conversation. And Gabe, ever the antisocial, would just try his damndest to ignore them and keep drawing until they got the hint.

His father had stepped into the room, and his dead eyes burned holes into the teenager as he reached to grab him by the scruff of his collar. 

And...

\---

The rest of that memory was history. He shook his head violently to rid himself of the thoughts, grimacing.

Nevermind that, he had moved past it. He had moved past them. And thanks to their stunning parenting, he had officially sworn himself off children. After all, wouldn't he mess them up just as thoroughly as had happened to him? He wouldn't risk it.

Anxiety bubbling to the surface, he tensed and perched on the end of a water fountain in a plaza, the soft spray ghosting his back through his fraying semi-designer clothing as he pulled his sketchbook from his bag and the pencil from where it rested behind his ear.

Biting his lower lip, he hunched over, and it was as though time itself had lost all meaning to him. He was ignorant of the moving of the shadows, the quietening of the public and the sinking of the sun. Several hours in he had come up with a competent idea for a hat design, and he wasn't about to abandon that for something as pitiful as sleep!

Rubbing his eyes as they fluttered, he shook himself, biting his lower lip harshly so the pain would flood and awake his system. Noticing a brooch by him, and not knowing where it had come from, he clipped it onto his sleeve without second thought, deciding to sell it later.

The ambience was now quiet and cold, the area bathed in a pale blue glow from the moon peeking out behind a thick waft of grey cloud. So engrossed in his art he didn't notice the creature approach until it was on top of his sketchbook, to which he promptly released a rather unmanly shrieck and began to bat at it, even as it loudly protested.

He slowed when the creature flew a few inches back and floated to slightly below his face. "Hello!"

He stared at it awkwardly before his hand jerked to wave. "Er.. Hi?" it came out as more of a yelp than a response or greeting, and his face flushed with embarassment. Thankfully, the creature didn't seem to care about his usually restrained doofiness and merely smiled in amusement before it's face neutralised. "Your name is Gabriel Agreste, correct?" it asked quietly, and it's voice suprised him, resting somewhere incomprehensibly between male and female.

"Y-yeahhhh? How are you- what are-?!" he swatted at it again, eyes wide and uncomprehensive. The creature swerved before landing on top of his head. "Calm down!" it's voice was exasperated. He stumbled before jumping up, and it span off his head. "Please just listen!"

"What are you?!" he shouted, and it sighed softly. "A Kwami, I'm assigned to you. Well... Maybe you. There's candidates. My name is Nooroo"

He slumped slightly, head spinning. "Candidates?" he focussed on the one part that confused him the most. "Candidates for what? Being stalked by a... a 'Kwami'?"

"Well... In a way?" the creature admitted, sheepish. He groaned but let it continue. "I assume you have noticed Paris has been getting more... Dangerous as of late?"

He shrugged. "I guess so, yeah. I mean, I'm mostly out of all of that trouble... But there have been more attacks recently. I think the crime underground is becoming more- wait a second, why am i even discussing this with you?" he spluttered, face reddening. "I talk too much.."

"No, no!" the tiny purple moth Kwami shook it's head in comfort. "Try not to get insecure- ok that sounded insensitive sorry- because we really do need to discuss this. Now: do you know why crime rates have been peaking like this?"

"No?" he arched a brow. "You do?"

"Mhm!" the creature nodded. "It's because of the dark energy leaking from negative emotions!"

He blinked. "What."

"It's difficult to explain" it sighed. "But... Take what I'm saying at face value... At least for now."

"Um. Alright. So what does this have to do with me?" he questioned, slowly sinking to perch back on the edge of the fountain. A particularly chilly wind nipped at him and he tensed.

"You are a possible holder for a miraculous charm - the butterfly brooch, which would allow you to use me to transform into a new form and help defend Paris!" it exclaimed. He blinked once. Twice. He opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. No sound came out.

"Look, it might be simpler if i use a real example. The peacock miraculous user - You're aware of La Paon, yes?"

He nodded mutely.

"She's a miraculous bearer. She holds a Kwami called Duusu, and it enables her to get into costume and use those powers you see her do in battle - with the energy bow"

"So.. What do you do?" he said slowly, placing his sketchbook next to him as he had been crushing it in his hands. It smiled. "The Moth/Butterfly miraculous allows you the power to temporarily grant others powers to fight alongside or for you as your champion - as well as increased agility and telepathy. Your weapon would be a staff/cane"

"Well.. Well that sounds great and all, but I'll have to refuse" he said weakly. It's eyes widened in shock. "You're saying no? Why?"

He laughed self deprecatingly before scooping up his sketchbook and clutching it to his chest. "I'm just some broke design student; I'm nothing special. I freak out at the slightest thing, I'm insomniac, and antisocial, and-" he ran a hand down his face to cut off his vent, hands trembling. "I.. Just really think you should find someone else"

"B-but i can't just find someone else; you're the one that's been chosen! Yes there's other candidates- but you're best fit for this job!" it protested. He shrugged. "Well, you chose wrong."

Before it could further protest he pulled the brooch off, and it vanished with a worried noise. He looked down at the object before shaking his head and pocketing it.

He trudged back to the campus, and thought nothing of it for the next week.

\---

The week passed with suprising ease, no real trouble arising. It had all went smoothly. Far, far too smoothly. Thus, he wasn't all too suprised when there was an attack.

Men with guns, surrounded by a thick dark aura that Gabriel had not seen before and assumed it was related to the Miraculous charm in his pocket. La Paon had descended from the sky and demanded the area be evacuated, as one of the men held a bomb, but this time the young man stayed to watch instead of fleeing as he usually did.

He watched as the girl leapt into the air and drew back her bow, wrist flicking to pull 3 arrows from her quiver and send them flying at an almost unseeable rate. The ground corrupted at the impact, spiderweb cracks lacing the floor and water spitting up from burst pipes. She weaved to dodge bullets but was struck in the shoulder. Gabriel held his breath.

Then something barreled into her from her position in the sky, looking remarkably like a superhero but with an aura of evil about them. A... Supervillain, possibly...? No time to dwell, as he had to clamber up a wall as the ground began to open. La Paon and the newcomer continued to fight, though the hero was struck down and appeared ti be struggling to get back up, bleeding from the head. The men at the back had nearly finished their bomb.

Breathing erratic and shallow, he didn't think as he pulled the brooch from his pocket and hooked it under his tie. Immediately the Kwami shot out, looking disoriented. "How do i transform?" he yelled, and it recoiled. "W-woah- slow down!"

"I have to help her!" he pointed at the girl who was clearly clutching at a leg that seemed to be broken. "How do i transform?!"

"Y-you just say 'Transform Me', b-but-!"

"Nooroo, Transform me!"

The Kwami zipped into the brooch in a flash of light, and he shuddered as he felt an odd sensation cover his body. Closing his eyes, he only opened them when he felt a weight in his palm, to see it was a staff. The rest of his attire was certainly... Interesting, but he didn't allow himself time to examine it despite the designer part of him crying at the loss. 

He sprinted, and tried not to become disoriented as his feet pushed him 10 times further than they normally did. The villain was looming over La Paon with a knife, and he tackled him, both landing several meters away. Looking around, the ones planting the bomb had frozen, staring at him. Perfect. He took this moment of inaction to move to punch one, and soon he was fighting off several men at once, occasionally using the staff, though with his inexperience it did little more than wind them.

He risked a glance over his shoulder, and was releived to see the other superhero had pulled herself to her feet and was restraining the villain. Catching his glance, she looked back at him intrigued, and he felt his face warm, though the distraction allowed one to strike his jaw and he fell back against a wall.

Eyes locking onto the bomb, he grabbed it and flung himself behind a wall, bewildered on what to do with it as it's countdown flickered lower.

His lack of concentration caused his suit to vanish in a flash of purple, and Nooroo flew up to face level. "Are you insane??? You hardly even know how to fight! If it weren't for my power, you would be dead by now! Please don't just do that without knowing what you can do!" it sounded truly concerned and he flinched.

"You expect me to do nothing?!" he hissed back, before staring at the bomb he was clutching to his chest, swallowing. His eyes steeled as he looked up at the Kwami. "How do i disarm it?"

"You can't, leave that to La Paon" Nooroo sighed weakly. "If you're going to throw your life away in your first battle then use the time efficiently - distract the rest and let La Paon do her work!"

He glared at it. "You're very bossy"

It sighed and slumped, wings drooping. "I know. I just don't want to lose my bearer within a week of knowing him-" a loud crash came from behind the wall, and Gabriel stood up, placing the bomb delicately. He held the brooch. "Nooroo, transform me!" The Kwami didn't complain this time.

He rushed out and managed to push the female superhero out of range of a stray bullet, and pointed at where he had left the bomb. "It's there, can you disarm it?" he asked urgently. She nodded after a beat, and he held his staff. "I'll hold this lot off. Go."

She threw him an unsure look but acquiesced, and he swallowed thickly as a shower of bullets raimed down.

\---

He lay panting against a wall and prepared to detransform until La Paon placed her hand on his shoulder. Somehow it was warm even through the suits. "Nonono, don't transform, not in public. Identities have to be kept secret. I assume you're new to this?"

He nodded, and suddenly her face hardened and she approached the villain who had detransformed and was lying on the ground, Kwami making an odd noise as it twirled above his head. The superhero rather violently tugged a tail-shaped necklace from his neck, and the Kwami disappeared. She scowled down at the collapsed man in disdain.

"Who do you think you are, trying to steal from Master Fu?! Come on, let's get your sorry behind to the police station. The rest.." she glanced over her shoulder at the unconscious thugs. "I can come back for the rest"

She hauled him off, and Gabriel stared after her in wonder, knowing his face was bright red beneath his mask. She was feirce but tamed, spunky but collected. Oh god he thought he passed this part of puberty.

Tying up the thugs for good measure and necking it back to his room, he detransformed then fell to his knees, panting. Nooroo fluttered it's wings before moving to sit on the desk by his bed. "Got any lemons?" it asked, and he nodded, pointing at the fruitbowl on the nightstand. It zipped over and the spent teenager tried to ignore the noises it made as it ate, falling back onto the bed and covering his head with a pillow, gibbering incomprehensibly.

After a minute of this, he sat up , expression cooled as he breathed steadily. Nooroo floated up to eye level. "So, how did you enjoy that, Master?"

"Don't call me that" he said irritably, swatting at it. It sighed. "Well you are my bearer. What else would i call you?"

"My name?" he stated flatly. It pouted.

"But Gabriel is such a pretentious name.."

He shook his head and sat down at his desk, pulling up a pencil. "I should get this done... Ugh" his vision swayed and he took a second to adjust himself before he started drawing. The Kwami stared at him in disbeleif. "Really? No offence, but.. after all that excitement, you're just... Drawing?"

"Relaxes me. Shoo." he felt a panic attack coming on faintly, and wanted the stupid bug-thing gone. 

"I'm here until you remove the brooch, Master"

"Don't call me that!"

\---

"Here's your coffee, sir"

"Thank you" he took the cup in both hands, shivering. The weather had been especially cold recently. The lady who had made his cup looked at him strangely. "Have we... Met before?"

He paused and looked at her carefully, and perhaps they had met somehow sometime, as her high cheekbones, thin chin, startling green eyes and wavy blonde hair did feel partially... Reminiscent. He didn't know how.

"Maybe?" he smiled self consciously, as her own eyes were scanning him, and he was suddenly painfully aware that his collar was messy and the top button was undone and-

And then she leans forward over the counter, and his entire body tenses as her fingers work to close the top button and adjust his collar.

She pulls back, and he was certain that every drop of blood in his body had rushed to his cheeks.

She giggled, and he swallowed back a strangled noise, grip on the cup so intense he feared he may crack it, and harried out an unsteady thanks before stumbling to a table.

Nooroo peeped out from his pocket and smiled at him. "That was very sweet, Master. Are you in love with that lady?"

He coughed hard, the small amount of the drink he had sipped coming right back out, and glared at the Kwami, humiliated. It smiled unapologetically and slunk back down, and he buried his face in his hands as he felt stares.

Pulling his sketchbook from his pocket, he shyly drew as he sipped the beverage, building on the hat design to pattern a blazer and then a tie. He could never afford them but he loved wearing suits, and would often draw them when bored.

The lady from the counter peered over his shoulder and smiled, her breath fanning his neck and causing him to stiffen. "Hey, that's really good! Are you a designer?"

"Aa.. Not really.." he mumbled, pulling his sketches to his chest and looking away. "I want to get into that field of work, but... I doubt I'll get good enough.." he sunk down, and could feel the anxiety bubbling as he began to lightly scratch at his wrists with his nails.

She frowned and patted his back, before moving to the front of him and placing a finger beneath his chin to tilt his head to look at her. He felt like all the breath had been knocked from his lungs.

"Hey. Don't think like that, okay? Your stuff really is amazing- all you need now is that confidence!" she smiled brightly before pulling a receipt from her pocket and writing a sequence of numbers down and placing it in front of him. "I'm not one to design fashion, but i sure as heck wear it and I'm a picky girl. Maybe we could meet and discuss it; get those creative juices flowing?"

He nodded rapidly, eyes wide. Did she just ask him out on a date? She smiled brightly and moved to the counter again, and he slid the peice of paper into his pocket, feeling light.

He elected to dial her number that night, and they spoke at length before she offered for them to meet at the park tomorrow. He smiled and fell back on his bed, and Nooroo fell back on the pillow next to him with a good-natured smirk. 

"Have fun, Master.."

"We sure as heck better have fun.." he mumbled, not even bothering to correct his Kwami on the name anymore.

\---

"So. Tell me some stuff about you. My name is Emilie by the way, Emilie Fontaine. And you?"

"Gabriel Agreste. Some things about me? Err, I'm not sure" he shrugged. "I'm not all that good at anything social, I'm working as an art and design student, i want to eventually either work high up in or have my own business, and... That's it. I'm kinda boring" he smiled slightly. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Stop bashing yourself! That isn't boring, it's really interesting!"

He turned his face to hide the dorky little smile that had been brought up by that comment, and she placed her hand on his own. He froze.

"Well, me? I've got a pretty useless hope to be a director or actor - which won't happen because i can't act in the slightest" she snorted. "I'm also really into bakery and fashion and such. So... Whatcha working on?" she made grabby hands at his sketchbook.

"Oh, uhm.." he flicked to the more recent pages and smiled at her 'aaah'. "Mostly it's been professional attire, y'know, stuff you would expect at a business dinner or formal party. Up until about a month ago i was inspirationally derelict but i think I'm back on track now"

She nodded, and he handed her his book to flick through. Occasionally she would make comments on placement or colour, and he would nod along acceptingly and mentally note to edit those later, but for most of the skim she was just looking increasingly interested.

Behind them, Nooroo floated, eyes wide as it noticed Duusu behind Emilie. The other Kwami started and shot back into the woman's pocket, and Nooroo withdrew into Gabriel's, frowning slightly.

Then a crash sounded, as well as several screams. He could see a building collapse, and he leapt up, her mirroring him. He ran towards the building despite her concerned cries, and had the worried buzzing in his ears not been so strong he might have heard her cry 'Duusu, Transform me!'

Ducking behind a tree and transforming, he was quick to dart into the building, the top caving in on itself. An apartment complex. Hearing shouts, he moved to find as many as he could, finding himself breaking rubble beneath his staff as to clear a path or to aid those trapped.

Out of the corner of his peripheral he saw the colours of La Paon, struggling to lift a beam. He aided, and a mother and her child hastily thanked them before booking it down the stares. She smiled at him. "You again. What should i call you?"

"I... I've never thought about my name. How about... Papillon?"

She chuckled. "Butterfly? I understand the brooch miraculous has a hand in that name, but-" he darted on top of her as a large chunk of the ceiling caved in, and shook his head at her. "We can chat after- we need to finish this job"

Obviously flustered at being underneath him, she nodded rapidly, pushed him off awkwardly and sprinted up a floor.

And thus 'butterfly' became Paris's second recurring hero.

\---

His relationship with Ms. Fontaine progressed with only mild roadblocks, most tied to his inability to speak with any semblance of emotion without feeling embarrassed, and the fact that Paris was constantly being attacked or endangered and they were often seperated in the ensuing chaos.

At one point she offhandedly mentioned that she sometimes wondered what her children would be like, causing him to have a mild choking fit. When she concernedly asked him why he had such a violent reaction, he attempted to handwave it off, but she leant in close to him until he could barely breathe and sternly told him she wanted to help and that he had to open up sometime.

He quietly admitted his fear of having children, how he just knew he would mess one up because of how he himself was raised. Admitting how his parents acted was hardest, but the comfort she exuded as she rested her head on his shoulder was enough to put him at ease.

It progressed steadily until he became 22, and then it all came crashing. He had been planning to propose to her that day, but it was interrupted by an attack.

La Paon had become particularly injured while fighting off another villain, and though Papillon had managed to take back the stolen miraculous, he could do nothing but freeze as her disguise shedded and Emilie lay below him, covered in bruises and cuts, a particularly large one on her head.

He carried her to the hospital and snuck into her room after hours, falling asleep in a chair by her bed. His mind whirled the whole time. Emilie was La Paon? Why didn't she tell him? Granted, he hadn't told her of his alter ego, but he was naturally introverted, normally she was so open!

Deep down he knew he was just making excuses for himself, but he ignored it.

Next morning broke through and as he awoke, hand resting on the bandages wrapped around her head, she began to stir. The moment her eyes opened he was apon her in a hug, silent, though his embrace expressed all he needed to say. 

He finally pulled back, the softness in his eyes not enough to disguise the stiffness of his jaw. Her brow furrowed. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"You're La Paon"

She froze at the words, eyes widening. Her hands clenched the bedsheets, heartrate clearly increasing by a large amount, if the moniter was anything to go by. "I don't know what you're talking about"

He sighed slightly and took her hand in his. "I saw you detransform"

She frowned, upset. "What? How? No one else was there with me, except-" her face stilled, eyes wide. "Papillon. You- you're-" she stared at him, and he nodded. She groaned as she shuffled to sit up, burying her eyes in her hands. "This is too much at once.. How'd i never notice???"

"Trust me, i feel the same way" he sighed, lowering his head. "I don't know how i didn't notice... I just was caught up so much in.. Being a hero.. I suppose"

"There's no shame in that" she reassured him gently, shuffling further up despite the clear pain it brought her. "I don't mind if you have to prioritise a mission over me sometimes - we're both heroes and we should be able to put our private lives aside to-"

"But i don't want to push you aside!" he cried, taking both of her hands in his own and twining their fingers. His eyes were filled with more love than he knew he contained. "I love you, i couldn't put anything or anyone else above you! I want to.." he faltered, blushing harshly "To m-marry you.."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Soon the medical staff flooded in and he had to go, but not before an engagement ring now sat on his beloved's hand and he had heard 'yes' slip from her lips.

He uncharacteristically hugged himself in his sheer hapiness.

\---

7 years had passed and he was now 29, his wife beside him and their son on her lap, the four year old boy already a massive handful. Even if they were normal parents the kid would have been a difficulty, but as superheroes constantly zipping out to protect the city? It was nigh impossible to give him the care he needed.

His wife was the one true thing that shined through the darkness for him, her radiant smile and cute temper kept him going and usually hid his anxiety before it could spiral. The panic attacks were now rare. He owned a smalltime company that was pulling it's way up the ranks. It all seemed good.

Well. As good as life could be when he wanted to die.

Anxiety wasn't the problem anymore. Neither was panic, or paranoia. Everything was going fine. So why did he feel like this?Empty and cold and tired? He didn't understand it and didn't want to hinder his budding family. So he supressed it.

He distanced himself from his family, though they still remained close. He spent more and more time working and less with his friends, who slipped away. On some days he was too exhausted to leave his bed.

Emilie grew more and more concerned, bags appearing under her eyes from lack of sleep from worrying and musing, her wrists thinning on days she felt too sick to eat because her husband was suffering and she was just helpless to stop it..

He was diagnosed with depression and prescribed antidepressants, and couldn't compehend it. Depression? They must be wrong. Gabriel Agreste doesn't get depressed. He is cool and calculating and always one step ahead.

He can't find it within him to repeat those words to himself as he sat wearily in the bathroom, eyes drifting shut. Nooroo flickered around his head in concern, but he removed the Brooch.

His parents tried to contact him, almost certainly because of his money, and though he had now blocked their number he could feel himself tremble at the idea of speaking to them again. To his mind it didn't matter that he was fully grown; his parents still had fists.

His wife sat beside him and wordlessly placed a hand on his knee.

It was all the contact they needed to show their love in full.

Until they couldn't anymore.

9 years later. He was 38. She was gone. It was the first night after he had found out. His Kwami circled his head, making a soft noise. His gaze was dead. His son, now 13, creaked open the door.

"Dad?" he said quietly, nervous. A wary smile was on his face. "I, uh... Got something for you?"

He looked up, and the boy climbed over the destroyed furniture, not asking why the room was such a state. He didn't need to.

He sat beside his father on the bed. The clock ticked. 10pm. Adrien should be asleep. Gabriel should tell him to go to bed.

He doesn't say anything.

A rectangular object is pressed into his hands. He looks down. A sketchbook. He opens it.

...his sketchbook.

Something in him snaps, and he makes a strangled noise. His son slowly stands up and walks to the door, but when he turns he gives him a small smile.

"I love you, father."

The door shuts behind him.

Around his old sketches are notes from her. Little recommendations, alterations, memories engraved in this paper by her swirly handwriting.

The next day he walks to the observatory.

The other miraculous holders have been missing for years. But..

"...The ladybug, which provides the power of creation, and the black cat, which provides the power of destruction. According to legend, one who possesses both jewels at the same time could achieve absolute power!"

He snaps the locket shut as his Kwami finishes talking, unable to bear looking at it longer. His voice comes out harsh. "I must have that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those miraculous!"

"But nobody knows where those miraculous are!" it protested. He smirked sourly. "You found me though, my little Nooroo. My miraculous... Remind me of it's power"

"The Moth/Butterfly brooch allows you to grant someone superpowers and control them as your champion!"

"And when it comes to luring superheros... What could be better than creating supervillains..?" he trailed off. It's eyes widened in shock. "But master, the miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!"

"I MUST HAVE THIS ABSOLUTE POWER!" he shouted, tenuous patience snapping as he slammed his foot down to emphasise his words, the sheer white akuma around him flying up in reaction. He glared at his Kwami. "Your miraculous is in MY control! I am your master! And you must OBEY me!"

The little Kwami had been taken from him and given to a new host not too long before Emilie's... Before he became on his own again. He had taken it back. Forcefully, silent as night. His wife had never forgave him, though at that point he found it hard to care as his addiction to the power he was able to weild overcame his mind. 

"Yes, master.." it said quietly, a note of dissapointment in it's voice. He readjusted his brooch and stilled as the akuma swirled around him.

"Nooroo, transform me!"

Back in the suit, he smirked darkly out through the window of the observatory, it's butterfly design thin and allowing the panes of glass to shine in insane amounts of light. He didn't even blink.

"From this day on, Paris will come to fear the name 'Papillon'. Fly, my little akuma's.."

He glanced at the locket and smiled darkly.

"And when i am granted my wish..."

He clenched it so hard in his hand it made an odd breaking noise.

"....I cannot wait to see you again, my dear"


End file.
